A Bug in Black Wolves Saga's Story
by Larazusa
Summary: Yume Shiawasu, seorang gadis kecil yang hidup dalam keluarga yang tidak harmonis, suatu ketika, disaat Yume sudah muak dengan kehidupannya, datang seseorang yang mengaku ingin 'menyelamatkan'nya dengan membawa Yume ke dunia yang 'baru'. Apakah Yume bisa menemukan kebahagian di dunia baru itu atau malah menemukan kehancuran baginya? Yang tertarik, baca aja #BadSummary #BWS fanfic
1. Chapter 01

Hai~! Kali ini, aku sedang mencoba membuat fanfic BWS~ sebagus dan setidak aneh mungkin :D. Ini cerita sebenarnya udah tersimpan dalam laptopku dari 1 atau 2 tahun yang lalu dan waktu itu aku nggak ada niat buat ngepost disini hehe (walau aku udah sempet posting di blogku sih ...) tapi entah kenapa tiba-tiba ada sebuah niat untuk posting disini... Jadi ya, disinilah aku berada bersama fanfic pertamaku yang nggak jelas ini *lebay* Ngomong-ngomong, maaf atas summary dan judul cerita yang aneh dan nggak jelas ini, karena aku nggak ahli dalam buat begituan (-3-)a.

Di awal Chapter ini memang sangat tragis, (mungkin karena terpengaruh dengan ajaran BWS yang suka membuat cerita tragis -w-). Oh ya, mungkin kalian ada yang bertanya-tanya, BWS itu apa sih? BWS itu singkatan dari Black Wolves Saga, itu merupakan judul game jepang yang bisa dibilang _Otome Game_ , untuk lebih lengkapnya silahkan tanyakan kepada Mbah Google ^^.

Aku harap kalian menikmati fanfic pertama buatanku. Karakter-karakter di cerita ini bukan punyaku melainkan punya Rejet, tapi Yume, Celina, dan Xenna adalah OC buatanku. Selamat Membaca~!

* * *

 _Chapter 01 : **"Yume dan dunia aslinya"**_

Yume adalah seorang gadis kecil yang mengalami perlakuan buruk dan dibenci oleh banyak orang. Padahal, Yume tidak melakukan apa-apa. Bukan hanya itu saja, orang tua Yume juga sering bertengkar, mereka bahkan tidak peduli kalau sebenarnya Yume menyaksikan kejadian yang seharusnya anak kecil tidak boleh lihat.

Sampai akhirnya, "Ne.. Ne.. Okaa-san, Otoo-san, jangan bertengkar ya..." pinta Yume sambil menarik baju Ibunya, sedangkan tangannya yang satu lagi memeluk sebuah boneka teddy bear. Bukannya mendengarkan permintaan anaknya, malahan Ibunya menatap dingin ke arah Yume lalu muncul sebuah suara di kepalanya Yume, "Huh! Gara-gara anak ini ada, aku jadi susah untuk bercerai dengannya!" kemudian Ibunya berbalik menatap dingin kearah Ayahnya Yume.

"Jika, kau tidak ada, aku pasti sudah berpisah dengannya, huh, aku menyesal telah melahirkanmu..!" ucap Ibunya yang sontak membuat Yume terkejut dan mundur selangkah demi selangkah. Yume tak percaya dengan apa yang barusan ia dengar. _"Me...nye..sal...? Tapi, kenapa..? Kenapa...? Kenapa Okaa-san dan Otoo-san menikah kalau memang tidak saling mencintai...? Kenapa harus bertengkar disaat mereka sudah mempunyai aku..?"_. Begitu banyak pertanyaan yang ingin ditanyakan Yume pada kedua orang tuanya, tapi, entah karena takut, atau karena terlalu shock yang membuat bibirnya tak bisa bergerak, bahkan mengeluarkan suara pun tak bisa.

Yume pun berlari keluar rumah berharap agar Orang tuanya mengejarnya, karena bagi Yume jika orang tuanya masih menyayanginya maka artinya orang tuanya pasti akan mencarinya. Namun, dugaan Yume sangatlah salah yang membuat Yume makin merasa sakit di dadanya.

Cuaca udara yang pada malam itu makin menambah cobaan bagi gadis berambut hitam keunguan ini. Yume terus berjalan menerjang kerasnya dan dinginnya tiupan angin tersebut hingga Yume memutuskan untuk beristirahat di sebuah gang kecil yang hanya bisa dimasuki oleh manusia seukuran Yume. Yume pun duduk dengan berselimuti koran-koran yang memang sudah tergeletak di tanah. Lalu, Yume memperkuat pelukannya pada teddy bear yang dia bawa untuk menghangatkan dirinya walau sebenarnya itu tidak mempan.

"Teddy, kenapa ini terjadi padaku ya? Apa...aku ada melakukan kesalahan? Apa...meminta untuk tidak bertengkar itu adalah...perbuatan yang...salah..?" tanya Yume pada teddy bearnya, sekali-sekali ia mengelus teddy bearnya dengan tangannya yang mungil. Tanpa terasa, air mata Yume telah membasahi kedua pipinya. Yume pun menutup matanya dan berkata, "Aku harap ini hanyalah mimpi buruk dan disaat aku terbangun, semuanya akan kembali seperti semula ...". Setelah itu, mata Yume terasa berat dan perlahan-lahan Yume pun tertidur, meninggalkan dunia yang selama ini Yume takutkan.

 _"...Hei...!"_

"...?"

 _"...Hei, Bangun..!"_

Yume pun tersadar karena mendengar sebuah suara yang tak dikenal. Suara itu memanggilnya secara berulang-ulang, "Hmm?" gumam Yume sambil mengusap kedua matanya. _"Bagus. Akhirnya kau bangun juga.."_ ucap suara itu entah darimana asalnya. "Siapa kau? Lalu..." Yume menyadari lingkungan di sekitarnya yang jauh berbeda dengan gang tadi. "Lalu, Dimana aku..?" ucapnya lagi.

 _"Tenang...! Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya secara perlahan jadi kau tidak usah sepanik itu. Pertama-tama, Kau duduk saja dulu..."_ ucap suara itu dan tak lama kemudian muncul sebuah kursi di belakang Yume yang membuat Yume terkejut namun Yume tetap menuruti ucapan suara itu. Setelah Yume duduk di kursi yang berwarna putih, suara itu pun melanjutkan perkataannya, _"Namaku adalah Celina Everanda. Aku telah mengawasimu sejak dulu, Yume.."_. Mendengar namanya disebut, Yume merasa terkejut untuk kedua kalinya, "Kenapa kau bisa tahu namaku?" tanyanya sambil memeluk erat teddy bear.

 _"Tenang Yume, Aku disini untuk menyelamatkanmu .."_.

"...Menyelamatkanku..?".

 _"Ya, menyelamatkanmu dari dunia yang selama ini kamu takutkan.. Sebenarnya, sudah dari dulu aku ingin melakukan ini... Hanya saja... Waktu itu tidak tepat.. Jadi, aku harus menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menyelamatkanmu..."_.

"Dan sekarang waktu yang tepat...?" tebak Yume.

 _"Iya.. Maka dari itu, aku berencana untuk membawamu ke dunia yang berbeda dengan dunia sebelumnya..."_

"Jadi, apa dunia ini yang kau maksud...?" tanya Yume sambil melihat-lihat sekelilingnya yang tidak terdapat apa-apa selain warna hitam.

 _"Bukan tapi kau akan tau saat kau sampai disana"_ ucap suara tersebut, lalu tak lama kemudian, muncul secercik cahaya-cahaya yang menghampiri Yume dan menyelimutinya secara perlahan-lahan. Mata Yume terasa sangat berat secara tiba-tiba hingga akhirnya ia tertidur untuk kedua kalinya.

* * *

Nah, selesai juga chapter pertama =w= (Readers: Kok pendek? Author: Iya karena aku rasa pemutusan chapter yang paling tepat di moment seperti itu (?))

~Kamus Kecil~

Okaa-san : Ibu/Mama/Bunda/Emak (?)

Otoo-san : Bapak/Papa/Ayah


	2. Chapter 02

Yosshh... Ini chapter keduanya.. Sekali lagi, aku minta maaf atas summary dan judul cerita yang aneh dan nggak jelas ini karena ya.. aku tidak ada ide dalam hal summary + judul (-3-).

* * *

 _Chapter 02 : **"Seorang gadis kecil yang menghancurkan skenario"**_

...

...

...

"Uuugghh..." ucap Yume sambil memegang kepalanya. Dia tersadar bahwa ia berada di dunia lain yang ia tidak ketahui. "Haah? Dimana aku...?" tanya Yume dalam hatinya saat melirik di sekelilingnya yang hanya ada pohon dan pohon yang sangat lebat.

"Hutan kah..?" tebak Yume, ia pun berdiri dan mulai menjelajahi hutan tersebut, berharap adanya jalan keluar ataupun sebuah petunjuk tentang tempat ini.

Hingga akhirnya Yume melihat sebuah cahaya berada di ujung hutan tersebut, ia pun mempercepat langkahnya dan saat tiba disana, ia melihat sebuah desa yang dipenuhi oleh teriakan dan kobaran api yang dengan ganas melahap hampir seluruh rumah penduduk.

Yume hanya bisa tercengang dengan pemandangan yang ia lihat. Banyak orang-orang berlarian kesana kemari berusaha menyelamatkan keluarga mereka. Tapi setelah Yume melihatnya dengan teliti, orang-orang itu bukanlah manusia melainkan setengah hewan karena mereka memiliki ekor dan telinga.

Di balik keramaian tersebut, Yume melihat dua orang pemuda berusia sekitar belasan tahun yang memakai pakaian mewah seperti pakaian kerajaan. Ditambah lagi, mereka mempunyai ekor dan telinga yang terlihat mirip seperti kucing yang berwarna coklat muda. Dua orang pemuda tersebut terlihat seperti ingin membakar sebuah rumah yang cukup besar dan sama sekali belum tersentuh oleh kobaran api.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Yume langsung berlari menghampiri dua orang pemuda tersebut, bermaksud untuk menghentikan kejadian yang buruk.

"HENTIKAAAAAN!" teriak Yume sambil memegang tangan salah satu pemuda tersebut yang sedang memegang sebuah benda.

Kedua pemuda tersebut terkejut dengan aksinya Yume dan dari ekspresi mereka mengatakan kalau mereka tidak menduga dengan kehadiran Yume.

"Nani~? Ada seorang pengganggu~?" ucap pemuda tersebut lalu ia menghempaskan tangannya Yume hingga Yume terpental ke belakang.

Yume meringis kesakitan dan melihat pemuda tersebut berjalan menghampirinya namun...

"Berhenti Auger. Dia bisa kita urus nanti, biar sekarang fokus terhadap misi kita yang sebenarnya" cetus pemuda disampingnya. "Haaa~i Nii~san..!" balas pemuda yang dipanggil 'Auger' itu kemudian ia berbalik dan terlihat ingin melanjutkan kegiatan yang sempat diganggu oleh Yume.

Yume yang sudah kehabisan ide hanya bisa menutup matanya sambil berkata, **"Kalian yang berada di dalam rumah cepatlah pergi sebelum kejadian buruk terjadi"**. Dan setelah itu, terdengar suara ribut dari dalam rumah, rupanya orang-orang yang berada di dalam rumah tersebut berhasil meloloskan diri dan kedua pemuda ini terkejut, terutama pemuda disamping Auger, **"CHU CHU KNIGHT! CEPAT TANGKAP MEREKA!"** perintahnya. "Baik! Mejojo-sama!" balas sekumpulan prajurit yang ternyata hanya sekumpulan para tikus yang memakai pakaian prajurit.

Yume terkejut melihat ekspresi pemuda tersebut yang berubah 180 derajat, pemuda tersebut berbalik menatap dingin Yume lalu berjalan kearahnya perlahan tapi pasti, dia juga bersiap mengambil sebuah pedang rapier yang berada di pinggulnya. **"ITU PASTI KARENA KAMU!"** teriak pemuda itu, Yume bisa merasakan aura bahaya yang akan menimpanya. Karena perasaan takut yang melebihi rasa ingin melarikan dirinya, Yume berjalan mundur dengan kedua kaki yang terlihat gemetaran.

 **"SIAPA KAU?! BERANINYA KAMU MENGHANCURKAN RENCANA KERAJAAN WEBLIN!?"** tanya pemuda tersebut dengan nada bentak, kelakuannya sudah seperti hewan buas. Yume hanya memasang muka seperti melihat kumpulan hewan buas, walau kenyataannya hanya ada dua hewan buas. "Nii~san! Memang harusnya dari tadi kita habisi dia saja~" kata Auger yang ternyata sudah berada di belakangnya Yume tanpa Yume sadari.

Yume terkejut dan cepat-cepat berbalik ke arah lain bermaksud untuk melarikan diri, namun dengan cepat Auger sudah menangkap Yume. Yume yang berusaha melepaskan diri dari Auger berkata, "Lepaskan aku!". "Oi~! Oi~! Melepaskanmu setelah apa yang kau telah perbuat? Hah, Lebih baik kau diam dengan tenang disini sementara Nii-san yang akan menghabisimu~" balas Auger sambil mempererat pegangan tangannya yang membuat Yume meringis kesakitan.

Walau Auger berada dibelakang Yume tapi Yume bisa merasakan kalau saat ini Auger sedang tersenyum. Karena Yume terlalu fokus dengan belakangnya, ia baru menyadari kalau pedang tersebut sudah berada di atas kepalanya. Yume memejamkan matanya sambil berkata, **"BERHENTI!"**. Karena Yume tidak merasakan perihnya sabetan pedang tersebut, Yume pun perlahan-lahan membuka matanya. Dia melihat sekitarnya yang berhenti, atau lebih tepatnya tidak bergerak sama sekali. "Aagh! Ada apa ini?! Kenapa.. Aku tidak bisa bergerak?!" erang pemuda tersebut yang terlihat seperti memaksakan dirinya untuk bergerak. "Aku... juga Nii-san!" ucap Auger.

Yume juga tidak mengerti dengan situasi ini ditambah hanya dia yang bisa bergerak tapi Yume tahu satu hal yang pasti, jika dia ingin tetap hidup maka saat itu juga dia harus melarikan diri. Tanpa pikir panjang, Yume berusaha melepaskan diri sambil berkata, **"LEPASKAN AKU!"**. Auger pun melepaskan pegangannya yang membuat Yume hampir jatuh namun Yume berhasil menopang tubuhnya dan langsung berlari menjauhi tempat yang menyeramkan itu.

Auger dan pemuda tersebut hanya bisa melihat kepergian Yume dengan tatapan bingung akan kejadian tersebut.

* * *

Yeay~ Selesai juga chapter 2 ini hehehe.. Oh iya, hanya untuk memastikan kalian tidak bingung.. Si Yume itu sebenarnya punya kekuatan yaitu bisa membaca pikiran disaat ia berada di dunia aslinya (Yaah spoiler deh) namun saat ia berada di dunia baru itu, kekuatannya berubah menjadi bisa mewujudkan apa saja atau lebih tepatnya bisa memerintah apa saja dengan kata-katanya, tapi saat ini Yume tidak menyadarinya (Spoiler lagi deh).

Makanya pada saat chapter pertama, pada bagian "... lalu muncul sebuah suara di kepalanya Yume... " itu menandakan kekuatan Yume yang bisa membaca pikiran itu..

Dan ketika kata-kata Yume ditebalkan, itu artinya secara tidak sengaja Yume memakai kekuatannya.

Kemudian, alasanku menebalkan kata-katanya si pemuda kucing (selain auger) itu karena pada saat itu dia **MARAH BESAR** dan bagi yang sudah main game bws pasti tahu kayak gimana ' **MARAH BESAR** 'nya si pemuda itu, seperti terjadi perang dunia yang ke-3 #lebay.

Ok, sampai di situ penjelasan panjang lebarku. Untuk chapter ketiga, masih dalam proses pembuatan :D, ok.

~Kamus Kecil~

Nani : Apa


End file.
